


Introduction

by BrooklynNine9



Series: The tales of the 99th precinct [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynNine9/pseuds/BrooklynNine9
Summary: This is an introduction to inform you on what has changed over the time jump from the first story.
Relationships: Amy Santiago & Everyone, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta & Everyone, Rosa Diaz & Gina Linetti
Series: The tales of the 99th precinct [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877161
Kudos: 2





	Introduction

One shot stories about the 99 include stories about Jake and Amy, the squad, Gina and Rosa and more and will pick up with the 1st one shot 6 years later and include flashback one shots from the previous 6 years mainly 

6 years later is where the first main story will pick up along with the one shot stories but wint include flashback stories  
Jake and Amy now have 4 kids =  
Lucy(15 nearly 16), Mac(7), Harry and Holly(4) twins  
Charles and Genevieve are engaged and have Nikolaj who is now 14  
Rosa and Gina are engaged and have 2 kids Iggy(8) who’s best friends with Mac and Lela(4) - best friends with Holly  
Terrys twins are (14) and Ava is (10)  
Terry is Lieutenant along with Amy now and Holt is still captain.  
Jake, Rosa and Charles have all remained detectives as they’ve all been offered to take the sergeants exam but none of them want to become a sergeant or higher but that could change.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be writing a one shot series along side main stories and I hope you’ll enjoy them and I’ll start with the main story soon and a one shot.


End file.
